When an endpoint is compromised in a network, other endpoints may become compromised as well. It can be important to triage the other nodes and determine if they are also compromised or if they are at risk of being compromised in the future. In a datacenter, there can be a large number of endpoints and triaging each one can take a large amount of time. An endpoint at the tail end of the triage queue might become compromised while awaiting triage.